Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks is a fictional character from the Star Wars Saga the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. His primary role was to provide comic relief. Jar Jar was voiced by Ahmed Best, and was almost completely computer generated. Appearances Films Jar Jar Binks first appears in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace as a bumbling, yet lovable Gungan from the planet Naboo. Banished by his tribe through Boss Rugor Nass for his clumsiness, he is nearly killed by a federation transport, only to be saved at the last minute by Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, persuade Jar Jar's tribe to release him to their custody as a guide. He later goes with the Jedi and Queen Padmé Amidala to the planet Tatooine, where he meets and befriends Anakin Skywalker. Jar Jar later appears in the film's climactic battle scene, where he leads his fellow Gungans, as a general in the Gungan army, in defeating the Trade Federation. For his boxing prowess, Padmé gives him a ceremonial medal. Jar Jar's role in Attack of the Clones is much smaller, but his actions are significant. Ten years after helping to save his planet, he is a delegate to the Galactic Senate and as such plays a role in bringing his old friends Obi-Wan and Anakin back to Coruscant, where he greets them with enthusiasm. Later, on the behalf of Naboo and the Jedi, he gives a speech to the assembled Senate in favor of granting Chancellor Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) vast emergency powers. This action gives Palpatine the necessary power he needs to subsequently overthrow the senate and bring the galaxy into the dictatorial control of the Sith's Galactic Empire. Jar Jar appears in only a few scenes in Revenge of the Sith. He is most prominently featured in Padmé Amidala's funeral procession at the end of the film. It has been claimed that in the final/celebration scene of the special edition DVD version of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Jar Jar can be heard shouting, "We'sah free!" over the rooftops of the large celebrations happening on Naboo. However, sound designer Matthew Wood has stated in an interview with the Forcecast that it was he, rather than Ahmed Best, who provided the voice for the line, and that in the script it was attributed to a generic celebrating Gungan, not specifically Jar Jar. ''Clone Wars'' Jar Jar Binks is a supporting character in the animated series The Clone Wars, once again voiced by Best, although BJ Hughes voiced the character in a handful of season one episodes. In this series, he is a Senate representative who accompanies the main characters — Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padmé — on their adventures. ''Episode VII'' Reports from various media outlets have indicated that Jar Jar Binks will return for the Star Wars sequel trilogy in 2015. While Ahmed Best has been vocal in regards to his support of additional sequels, actor Robert Pattinson has also expressed interest in claiming the role of Jar Jar. Category:Male Category:Star Wars Category:Films Category:Hero Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Attractive Male Category:Television Category:Characters